finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edea (boss)
| 2 Low Attacks = Blizzaga, Death, Dispel, Fira, Maelstrom, Reflect, Silence, Slow | 2 Low Other Information = None | 2 Mid Mug 1 = Royal Crown | 2 Mid Mug 2 = Royal Crown | 2 Mid Mug 3 = Royal Crown | 2 Mid Mug 4 = Royal Crown | 2 Mid Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 Mid Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 Mid Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 Mid Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 Mid Draw = Blizzard Demi Esuna Alexander | 2 Mid Attacks = Blizzara, Death, Dispel, Fira, Maelstrom, Reflect, Silence, Slow | 2 Mid Other Information = None | 2 High Mug 1 = Royal Crown | 2 High Mug 2 = Royal Crown | 2 High Mug 3 = Royal Crown | 2 High Mug 4 = Royal Crown | 2 High Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 High Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 High Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 High Drop 1 = Force Armlet | 2 High Draw = Blizzaga Demi Esuna Alexander | 2 High Attacks = Blizzaga, Death, Dispel, Fira, Maelstrom, Reflect, Silence, Slow | 2 High Other Information = None }} Edea is a boss in Final Fantasy VIII. She is fought twice in the game; the first time at the end of disc 1, and the second at the end of disc 2. Battle One: Sorceress Parade The first battle against Edea is in fact scripted and the player cannot get Game Over, but defeating Edea will grant the party some AP. If the player is about to lose, Edea will unleash her Limit Break in an FMV and the player will not get AP from the battle. The battle will end the same regardless. If the player takes too long the battle will end automatically in the party's defeat. Edea casts all three -"aga" level spells, easily dealing over 300 damage per pop, and can cast Dispel to rid the party of any positive statuses. One can exploit this tendency by repeatedly summoning Carbuncle to cast Reflect on the party forcing Edea to either waste turns dispelling the Reflect shield, or to settle for using her Astral Punch physical attack, which is weak. Battle Two: Galbadia Garden Second time around Edea's spell list has increased drastically, focusing around the core spells of Blizzaga, Death, Silence, and Maelstrom, which halves every target's current HP and inflicts Curse preventing the party from using Limit Breaks. On top of that, Edea will cast Reflect on herself and can still dispel any positive effects on the party. Edea is, however, vulnerable to Sleep. The player should junction Blizzaga and Firaga to Ele-Def-Junc and Death to Stat-Def-Junc to take care of three of Edea's most powerful spells. Junctioning Pain to Stat-Def-Junc will protect the character from Curse and Silence. If the player hasn't got enough Pain magic they can junction Silence instead and equip the Draw command to Draw-Cast Esuna to rid of Curse, or use Siren's Treatment command. It is possible to make the party invincible with the right junctions, if the only way Edea can actually hurt the party is Maelstrom, which can only halve HP, but never kill. Plus, if the party is protected from Curse, Maelstrom will make Limit Breaks easy to obtain. Once the battle begins, the player should draw Alexander from her, and mug for a Royal Crown. Category: Final Fantasy VIII Bosses